


You beside me and me beside you (shoot!)

by incipientgrowth (hereforme)



Series: xiuharem agenda [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, minseok and jongdae are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforme/pseuds/incipientgrowth
Summary: Sehun asks Minseok to hold his hand, and it's all downhill from there.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Series: xiuharem agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834939
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. retail lover

**Author's Note:**

> xiuharem rise!

Though he's a Starbucks visit away from becoming broke, Minseok is still compelled to go "window" shopping in his town's local retail that smells somewhere in between of a gym and a hospital. He's fairly invested in an aisle filled with bright, multi-colored lamps when a tall man, with a face worthy of a magazine cover, suddenly taps him on the shoulder and Minseok almost faints.

"Hey, I'm Sehun," the man smiles at him, eyes trailing to the floor, "My ex kinda just walked in with a new guy so I was wondering if you'd hold my hand or something?" Sehun lets out a sheepish laugh, "I know we just met but it was a really bad breakup so.." He shrugs, tentatively taking a step closer to Minseok.

Minseok naturally feels bad and holds Sehun's hand, as he walks around a bit more. He doesn't feel embarrassed and neither does Sehun as it seems, with the way the man keeps asking him questions to which Minseok gladly answers to be polite.

He's done looking around the plate aisle when he realizes there are no other couples in the shop's small interior, and it's also then he realizes that he just got hit on in the best possible way ever. Sehun seems to notice Minseok's realization as he holds his hand tighter and grins, "You said you liked younger guys, right?"

Minseok isn't one to go for strangers unless he's drunk but Sehun so happens to be extremely good looking and in a dance troupe so he exchanges numbers with him and leaves for his best friend's apartment to gloat about the handsome man. His friend shrugs him off with assurance that Sehun either has a small dick or a horrible personality because "You can't have it all," he says, stuffing his face with ramen.

Minseok throws a pillow at him and laughs, "Yeah, keep saying that to your ugly face, Jongdae."

Jongdae retaliates by giving him the finger then wrestling with him on the couch. Five minutes later, Jongdae declares that he's tired and sleeps directly on top of him. Jongdae's drool is pooling on Minseok's collar bone when his phone vibrates with a text. He squirms to pull out his phone, which results to the collected drool dripping down his chest, "Fucking gross," Minseok mutters as he attempts to wipe the drool off.

The text is from Sehun asking to take him out on a movie date and Minseok gladly agrees. He slaps Jongdae awake because trying to get him off proves to be futile then takes a shower, changing into Jongdae's best clothes. Minseok leaves with a condom shoved in his back pocket.


	2. i love you, but no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae stops mid-chew, eyes filled with sudden realization, "I'm not really one to pry in your sex life but I guess what I said about him having a small dick really is true?"

It's their hundredth day together and as he's bent over the toilet, trying but failing to vomit out Sehun's cooked meal, Minseok is certain the younger has committed himself in making this the worse date ever.

"Maybe we should just kiss to ease your tension," Sehun suggests, frowning as Minseok gags once more.

"I told you your cooking was terrible," Minseok mutters, coughing, "but you still insisted on this."

Sehun pouts, rubbing Minseok's back, "Jongin said I improved though, is it really that bad?"

"Why do you think I'm here, Sehun-ah?" Minseok says in a lighter tone.

Sehun whines, "You're not even really vomiting, you're just trying to force it."

As Minseok listens to Sehun's list of _Reasons Why I Think You're Too Mean_ , he decides that he can vomit the awful cooking back home and stands, apologizing to Sehun. He makes the younger order Chinese takeout and the home-cooked meal he prepared is thrown in the trash. Minseok promises that he'll try to finish whatever he makes for him once he improves and Sehun's face fills with with glee.

They settle for watching the Toy Story trilogy, nestled in their own pillow fort with the lights out and halfway through, Sehun trails kisses down Minseok's neck. The older ignores him as he's currently invested in the movie and with the younger's cooking still in his stomach, just not in the mood. Sehun seems to take this as a challenge as he gives Minseok an open-mouthed kiss.

Minseok can only push him away and say, "We're watching a Disney movie, Sehun-ah," pecking him on the lips, and looking back at the screen.

Sehun scowls and crosses his arms, making Minseok kiss him again, "Just watch the movie," Minseok whispers, holding his hand.

* * *

By midnight, Minseok comes home with a still nauseous stomach, greeted by a half-naked Jongdae on his couch. Minseok doesn't question it nor does he wonder why Jongdae is shirtless as this happens almost every week and Jongdae is such a messy eater that it's much better for him not to wear anything at all than to have unidentifiable sauces on his clothes. Jongdae mumbles a greeting over the pizza in his mouth, and motions for Minseok to sit.

"So how was your date?" Jongdae nudges him.

"Great but also not that great," Minseok mumbles, taking a slice, "We watched Disney though."

"Why didn't you spend the night?"

Minseok only shrugs.

Jongdae stops mid-chew, eyes filled with sudden realization, "I'm not really one to pry in your sex life but I guess what I said about him having a small dick really is true?"

Minseok smacks him on the head as an answer.


	3. i love you, but no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes a sip of cola, "I mean you've been dating for how long? Five, six months? And he still hasn't made you pick between us two, like You Know Who."

Minseok remembers being excused for nearly everything when he was younger. "He's just a kid, let's give him some slack," they repeated, hand over his shoulders. Minseok always keeps that in mind with Sehun.

Being twenty, Sehun is, in Minseok's opinion, still immature but that's perfectly acceptable, as comparing to others (e.g. Kim Jongdae), he's not that bad. When Sehun makes mistakes that would normally send him in a spiral of passive-aggressive behavior, he smiles and says it's okay because Sehun is fragile when it comes to Minseok's words. There's also the fact that the younger is too caring and sweet to be mad at for long.

"Do you think I'm babying Sehun too much?" Minseok asks Jongdae during a movie night.

Jongdae laughs, "Not really, but I'm surprised you haven't made him cry yet," he pauses, "or made him question your love for him." He takes a sip of cola, "I mean you've been dating for how long? Five, six months? And he still hasn't made you pick between us two, like You Know Who."

"Lu Han," Minseok corrects, shrugging, "I don't know, I just feel so fed up sometimes but I don't want to shout at him or anything."

"Fed up when?" Jongdae turns to look at him as he mutes the movie.

Minseok sighs, rambling on how Sehun always insists on helping but screws up instead causing twice the work for him. He complains that the younger touches him too much, and changes from sad to happy to angry too frequently that it's baffling.

Minseok talks to an extent that Jongdae regrets ever asking but he nods at everything his friend says, patting him on the back when he finishes. They stop watching the movie, instead ordering in from McDonald's.

"It was boring as hell anyway," Jongdae comments, "Plus you need the extra calories for all the emotions you always have." Minseok throws a plastic fork at him and Jongdae says, "I told you so."

The next day, Sehun appears at his door with a stuffed giraffe, chocolates and two grocery bags. Minseok is almost sure that Jongdae has done something, "What are you doing here?" He tries on the best smile he can muster in the morning.

Sehun shrugs, "Just wanted to visit, can I come in?"

Minseok nods, "You're not gonna cook me breakfast, are you?" He points to the grocery bags.

"I am, for Jongdae hyung too, and it's going to taste really good, promise," Sehun beams, walking into the kitchen.

Sehun's promise is somehow fulfilled, as the food he cooks is not necessarily delicious but edible nonetheless. Though Jongdae doesn't seem quite content with the outcome, it doesn't really matter as Minseok sees Sehun's absolute concentration on making sure he cuts the vegetables right and adds the right amount of everything just for him to be happy.

Sehun leaves after staying for an hour more and being subject to Jongdae's teasing. Minseok gives him a kiss on the way out and thanks him for the breakfast, repeating that it was great. "I'm glad you liked it," Sehun grins, walking away.

Jongdae is playing with the stuffed giraffe when Minseok gets back and as he squeezes the middle, a voice appears.

"Hi," a laugh, "I can't believe I'm doing this," another laugh, "Jongdae hyung said you thought I was too clumsy and immature."

There's a small pause and as Minseok throws a pillow at Jongdae, Sehun's voice reappears, "So I kinda just want to say that if there's anything you find irritating, just tell me. I can't really change completely but I'll lessen whatever it is," another pause, "I want you to remember that, alright?"

"Also, I love you, like a lot."

The recording ends and Jongdae is in a strange mixture of cringing, fake gagging, and laughing. Minseok's stomach is also in twists for how cheesy the recording was but he also smiles, this is exactly why he loves Sehun.


	4. i like you like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok can only think that he's lucky he didn't suggest 'oppa' instead.

For Minseok, the hardest part of a relationship is figuring out what your partner wants. It's a minefield, and now that Sehun's birthday is a week away, he's about to lose his mind. It's not that he knows nothing about the younger, he just doesn't know what to give as a gift. He's never been good at giving gifts.

Jongdae is no help either.

_**(to: jongdead** _

_**> > helpp** _

_**> > sehun's birthday is in a week!!!!!** _

_**from: jongdead** _

_**> > so** _

_**to: jongdead** _

_**> > what do i give him?????** _

_**> > he gave me tvxq tickets for my bday how do i top that?1??????** _

_**from: jongdead** _

_**> > let him top you** _

_**> > no srsly just get naked and tie a ribbon on ur dingdong i swear he'll love it** _

_**> > i still cant believe you're dating such a rich kid** _

_**> > gold digger!!!!!** _

_**to: jongdead** _

_**> > wtf there are things best friends aren't supposed to say** _

_**> > gasp do u like me** _

_**> > did u srsly call my dick a dingdong** _

_**> > jongdae help** _

_**> > do u see my problem i'm poor he's rich what do i give him??????????** _

_**from: jongdead** _

_**> > give him ur body jfc how many times do i have to say it** _

_**> > i've seen you in ur lowest low like hell deep so ew** _

_**> > i'm just being a great friend** _

_**> > i'm watching a movie don't bother me with ur issues)** _

Though honestly, Minseok has always thought of gifts to be overrated. Relationships aren't supposed to be materialistic. That said, Minseok chooses not to give a gift at all. Sehun will definitely be disappointed but he has a backup plan for that.

"So what's your gift for me?" Sehun leans in, pushing Minseok to the edge of the sofa.

Minseok shrugs, "Well-"

"You didn't get me anything?" Sehun frowns, nose crinkling.

"I just couldn't think of anything," Minseok pouts, sticking out his lower lip. He also widens his eyes, alike to what he hopes to be, an adorable kitten.

Sehun's face blanks out, "Huh?"

"I didn't know what to buy you," Minseok keeps his lips to a pout, head tilted.

There's a growing crimson around Sehun's ears as he opens his mouth to let out an incoherent mumble. Minseok allows his lips to form a small smile, "Is it okay?"

The younger nods, mouth open. Minseok can see the red up to his neck, and he knows he's got him in his palms. Sehun has never seen him purposely act cute. He's always been the mature one in the relationship, befitting of his age. He wonders how far he can go.

"Maybe I can just call you _hyung_ for the day," Minseok suggests, "You do like having _yaja time_ , right?"

Sehun looks as if he's about to choke on his tongue, Minseok can only think that he's lucky he didn't suggest _oppa_ instead. "That's great," Sehun breathes out.

_This is fun, Minseok thinks._

Minseok forces Sehun to treat him to lunch, as the _hyung_ , it's his role, birthday or not. They spend the day walking around Hongdae, bustling with the crowds. Sehun's birthday is forgotten in the midst of it. Minseok clings to _his hyung_ the entire time, pointing out cute trinkets along the way. Anyone that sees them would think that Minseok really is the younger of the two. Sehun is quiet the entire day, only nodding to what Minseok says, ears still red. But Minseok knows he enjoys it deep inside.

They end the day with a stomach full of cake, and two couple tees, together with a beanie Minseok liked too much to give up on. Minseok offers Sehun to stay in and he gladly accepts, plopping to the bed stomach first as they enter.

"I don't like people," Sehun mutters, hiding under the blanket, feet sticking out.

Minseok hums in response, taking off Sehun's socks after he does so with his, "You shouldn't sleep with your socks on."

"It's a hassle," Sehun mumbles as Minseok wriggles in the blanket, "Can we stop doing _yaja time_ now?"

Minseok's lying on his side, "Don't like it?" He runs his hands through Sehun's hair, eyes crinkling.

"You're weird when you act cute," Sehun sighs under his touch, "I like you like this."

Minseok smiles and kisses him good night.

"Happy birthday."


	5. i still get jealous

"And you know what he said? He said--"

Jongin groans, turning around and slamming his textbook on the desk, "Sehun, for fuck's sake, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care what your precious Minseok hyung said. I. Am. Trying. To. Study."

"Fuck you, you've been at that page for almost an hour," Sehun's eyes roam around for the closest thing he can throw at his flatmate from his position on the floor, and he finds a discarded tub of ice cream which he chucks right at the man's face.

Jongin doesn't flinch when the tub hits him, but the mechanical pencil in his hand is thrown right at Sehun's direction, "Math is fucking hard okay? I swear I don't know how that hyung of yours manages you, shithead."

Sehun sticks his tongue at him, "That's cause I know how to behave, like who the hell throws a pencil at someone? What if my eye got hit, huh? What then?"

"Then," his flatmate enunciates, "I'd finally get some peace and quiet in my life," he says returning to his book. Sehun flips him the bird the moment he isn't looking.

But then a light bulb goes off in his Sehun's head. He jumps up and walks over to Jongin, "I have an idea to help you."

His flatmate waves him off, "No, we are not going to blackmail Baekhyun into letting me cheat, been there, done that and all I got was a zero.

Sehun slaps him at the back of the head, "No, you idiot. Minseok hyung can tutor you! He's a computer science graduate so he's pretty good at math.

Jongin says something about bragging about Minseok being the only reason why Sehun offered but he agrees anyway and Sehun doesn't try to argue. Instead, he texts Minseok right away.

**_(to: princess hyung <333333_ **

**_> >do you remember jongin, the guy i live with?_ **

**_> >he's kind of an idiot, like really really stupid,_ **

**_and since i'm such a caring friend_ **

**_i was wondering if you could_ **

**_tutor him math for me? it can be just once a week_ **

**_from: princess hyung <333333_ **

**_> >hmmm_ **

**_> >well i'm free on friday evenings for a while_ **

**_so i guess i can tutor him. he can come over this week._ **

**_> >tell him to bring his notes and all._ **

**_> >and yeah, you are a great friend, sehun. <3)_ **

Sehun swears on his video game collection that he does _not_ squeal like a little girl when he sees the heart Minseok sent, nope, most definitely not.  
  
When he tells Jongin of Minseok's reply, he first groans about how Friday nights are the most important part of his university life, but Sehun chucks another empty ice cream tub at him and he shuts up.

When they arrive at Minseok's apartment at Friday, Sehun suddenly regrets everything because Minseok is still in his dress shirt from work, rolled up to his elbows and _hothothothot_. He regrets even more when he sees the eyes Minseok gives Jongin as he greets them. It's the _oh, this guy is really hot_ look Minseok has when he sees celebrities in billboards and magazines, it's the look Minseok gave _him_ when they first met, so yes, he is jealous

Sehun ends up being forgotten the moment Jongin has his notes laid down on the table because, "You might just end up distracting him, Sehun. Just go eat a snack, or maybe just come back in hour or two."

"Like hell I would," he mumbles under his breath as he makes his way to Minseok's bedroom so his noise wouldn't be heard. Sehun not-so-accidentally slams the bedroom door shut on his way in.

He turns on the TV, hoping to get distracted. But he starts imagining Jongin running his fingers down Minseok's thigh ten minutes in New Girl and of course, his best friend wouldn't hit on his boyfriend, yet he still peeks out the door to make sure. What he sees is Jongin leaning in way too close to Minseok while they're in their own little ~learning~ world and Sehun begins an internal monologue while shooting them the most discreet glares he can conjure.

_What the fuck is Jongin doing??? Who the hell cares if he can't see what hyung is pointing at, you do not lean into him with smiley eyes like that, that is my job. For fuck's sake, I am going to castrate him when we get home._

"Watcha doin'?" comes a voice from his side.

Sehun jumps and hits his head on the door frame because _holy shit, there's a ghost_ , "Ow," he rubs the sore spot on his head. "Oh, it's just you," he says when Jongdae comes into view.

"Is everything alright?" comes Minseok's and Jongin's voices from the living room. Jongdae flashes them a thumbs up and a grin, "Everything's fine. Your boyfriend over here just hit his head trying to spy on you guys!"

Sehun pulls Jongdae in the room before Minseok can respond, "It's nothing!" He calls out.

Minseok's best friend gives him an all-knowing stare when the door is slammed shut. "What are you even doing here?" Sehun asks, sitting on the bed, when Jongdae's stare starts giving him goose-bumps.

"Dude," Jongdae gives him an incredulous look, "I practically live here. I'm here whenever you are, do you not know that?" he raises an eyebrow. He begins to grin, pointing a finger to Sehun's face, "Also, your surprised face is ugly as fuck, it made me really happy honestly, I mean since you're so good looking and all, seeing you look really really ugly is a joy."

"You talk a lot," is Sehun's only reply.

Jongdae feigns a bow, "Thanks. Your friend though, what's his name? Jongin? He's pretty handsome too, Minseokkie seems to like him."

Sehun frowns, "Minseokkie? What are you twelve?"

He receives a flick on the forehead as a response, "That is no way to talk to your elder, and at least I don't spy on my friend and boyfriend."

Sehun only huffs, "Do you really think Minseok likes him?"

Jongdae nods but flicks him on the forehead again. This time, his gaze looks menacing, "By 'like' I mean he thinks the kid is nice. If you think Minseok is going to cheat on you," he takes a step forward to jab a finger on Sehun's chest, "then get the hell out because I've had enough of assuming brats trying to butt in Minseok's life, you understand?"

Sehun gulps, nodding.

He doesn't try to peek out the door anymore for the rest of the night. Instead he has a series marathon with Jongdae who happens to be an extremely messy eater and massive Teen Wolf fanboy. When Minseok comes to knock at their door, he is more than happy to separate with Jongdae.

Sehun kisses Minseok goodbye, and even though he didn't get to spend much time with the older man because of Jongin, he leaves with a bright smile. (Jongin starts celebrating and tackles him in joy when they get home because, "I finally understand!")

_**(from: princess hyung <333333** _

_**> >sorry i took too long to tutor jongin :(** _

_**to: princess hyung <333333** _

_**> >it's okay!! jongin is like really happy** _

_**right now cause you tutored him :D** _

_**from: princess hyung <333333** _

_**> >aww how sweet of you to think** _

_**of jongin first. tbh, i thought you'd get** _

_**jealous, especially when i saw you "spying"** _

_**> >how was jongdae though? was he scary?** _

_**to: princess hyung <333333** _

_**> >of course i wouldn't get jealous!** _

_**> >a bit haha)** _

**Author's Note:**

> first posted in livejournal, 6 years ago
> 
> originally called "i'm surrounded by weird people au" because 13 year old me had no idea how to name things lol  
> current title from svt's snap shoot
> 
> was going to rewrite this but i decided to preserve them in their original cringey glory instead :-)


End file.
